1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a porous transfer sheet for use in a sublimation printing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transfer sheet herein requires that it have an adequate porosity to allow a desired air flow so that the transfer sheet may be used to print carpet. The state of the art is such that most transfer sheets being used are non-porous. The known transfer printing operations require the printing of a dye on a non-porous transfer sheet, placing the sheet adjacent to a fabric, and then transferring the image from the transfer sheet to the fabric by the application of heat to the back of the transfer sheet along with the pulling of a vacuum on the opposite side of the fabric to draw the dyes from the transfer sheet to the fabric.